


Leaving

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javi wasn’t surprised that Iker was the first to ask him the question nobody else dared to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

Javi wasn’t surprised that Iker was the first to ask him the question nobody else dared to ask.

The striker cornered him after training. The locker room was empty, of course. Everybody else had already left or was in the steam room. Javi had no way to escape.

“Is it true?” Iker asked, looking up at Javi.

“What?” The defender asked even though he knew too well what his teammate was talking about.

“You… Going to Madrid.”

“No.”

“You’re a bad liar, Javi.”

Iker looked at him with so much determination in his eyes, Javi couldn’t lie anymore. Not to him. Not to the friend who was always there when he needed him the most.

“It’s not true…yet. We’re in discussion but nothing is signed.”

Iker nodded and then sighed.

“Why are you leaving?”

Javi dreaded this question. And none of the lies he had prepared seemed credible right now.

“Because this is the best team in Liga.”

Iker grunted before insisting.

“Perhaps… But what about us? We’re like a family. What about your friends here?”

“Iker… You know football isn’t about feelings.”

“No? So you’re not going away because of Fernando?”

Javi looked at Iker. Of course, the young man understood everything.

“Javi… Running away is not a solution.”

“I know… I’m not going to Madrid to forget, Iker. But there, it will hurt less.”

Javi looked at the floor and sighed. Yeah, for the first time in his life, playing football wasn’t a pleasure anymore. It was more like a slow torture. Seeing Fernando every day. Watching him with Amore. Javi had thought he could overcome it but it was too hard. So when the proposal from Madrid came, he saw it as a welcome escape from his suffering.

“Ok” Iker said before putting his arms around Javi’s waist to cuddle him. “If that’s your choice, I accept it. But promise me that you’ll never forget Athletic is your family!”

Javi took Iker closer in his arms and put a kiss in his hair.

“Never.”

  
  



End file.
